Character Descriptions
by GiroroGochou66
Summary: Ok, this isn't really a story, or a fic, it's just a bunch of character descriptions for my stories/ projects... PLEASE FORGIVE ME! XwX


Now there's also something to explain... My OC's for One Piece are also in _Cross Roads_, and it's all about them in _Cherry Love_. There's four of them in the crew, and two out of the crew that come in eventually, and then two more that make an appearance then stay... (They all have very American names because they were first created back when I was in 4th grade... and Yes, I've been anime obsessed since 3rd grade. 4th grade was just the time that me and my friend Angel were working on creating a solid boi for all of them...) The ones on the crew are:

Christina: A dog demon who at the beginning of _Cross Roads_ is 20. She's a very loving person, stong willed, pretty outgoing, and will do anything to protect her friends and family. The disturbing thing about Christina, and her family, is that they all look almost exactly alike, just with different facial stripes, and hair styles/ lengths. Otherwise they all have reddiish brown hair and matching eyes. Christina has two red facial stripes only on the left side of her face, and her reddish brown hair goes down to the back of her knees. She handles well with a sword, but her prefeered weapon is a scythe. She sometimes gets annoyed with Jason's antics of being a cat and will take on her dog form just to chase him around in a traditional dog chase cat pun. In the Straw Hat crew, she is just a warrior, and source of money for Nami, having resided from a family of royalty, though none in their family ever act it. Her family royality is over the World Government, though she nor her family really learned of this until much later in _Cherry Love._ Her parents are mentioned in _Cross Roads_, as is her grandmother, but only her mother and grandmother appear. She becomes one of the focus charecters in _Cherry Love_.

Elizabeth: Christina's younger sister, who at the beginning of _Cross Roads_ is 15. She's also a demon, like Christina, but is extreamly shy. She handles a sword well, and is even better with computers. She's a top notch hacker, and loves to mess around with World Government records, though never causing any permanente damage. She's got a huge crush on Zoro, but never says a word about it. Elizabeth has two light blue stripes only on the right side of her face, and her hair is kept just past shoulder length.

Jennifer: Christina and Elizabeth's youngest sister, who at the beginning of _Cross Roads_ is only 10. Although she's not very strong, she's a genius at her young age, and like to invent random things. She loves to be around Chopper, who helps her learn more about the medical profession. During _Cross Roads_ she finds a way to turn the frogs human, and any one else into a Keronian, causing alot of problems when Kururu makes a gun out of it. She's one to mostly have fun, despite being a genius for her age. Jennifer has one purple stripe on each side of her face, and her hair is kept about mid way down her back in a loose braid.

Ami: A human girl who at the beginning of C_ross Roads_ is 16, and has amazing and unnatural strength. Her name is ment to be pronounced as Amy. She's from America, but has studied being a ninja with a retired ninja who had move to America when she was 5. She had begun praticing the Japanese language when she was about 4. Ami is pretty calm for her age, but is very outgoing when she wants to be. She's got a bright personality, and gets along with Christina very well. She's extreamly skilled in spiritual powers as well as ninjutsu, with the ability to heal minor wounds, and create powerful sheilds; she will fight with a staff, ninja tools, or her archery setmore often prefeering the archery and ninja tools. Ami's hair is very short, and brown; it doesn't reach her shoulders. She has hazel colored eyes. Her parents are mentioned as Julia and Scott, and her younger sister is mentioned as Summer, but they only come in _Cross Roads_ in a letter and in _Cherry Love_ in a phone conversation. She becomes one of the focus charecters in _Cherry Love._

The ones out of the Crew:

Jason: A cat demon who when he appears in _Cross Roads_ is 21. He loves to hang around Christina, since they were childhood friends, and also love to play up being a cat, frequently turning into one, to get sweets and other minor things he wants. He usually gives up, though when Christina turns into her dog form which is slightly frightening to him, as she is larger than him in that form. He's very kind otherwise, and very protective of Christina and her sisters, wanting only the best for his best friend. He's got bluish black hair that doesn't quite reach his shoulders in some places, and is always very messy; he's also got dark green eyes. He handles a long staff with a hidden blade on one end. His parents are first mentioned in _Cross Roads_, but never make an actual appearance.

R.J.: A human boy who is friends with Ami. He travels with Jason, having originally been off to find Ami after she disappeared on her first trip to Japan. He's got a fairly dark personality, almost never smiling, except for Ami. He's secretly in love with Ami, but only wants to see her happy. It seems surprising for him to be friends with Ami due to his dark personality, as pointed out by Sanji once, but Ami still holds him dear. He loves to fight, possibly a bit too much, and sometimes goes overboard with it, and accidentally does more damage than intended. He's got naturally blond hair, that's dyed black on the ends; he's got dark brown eyes. He uses two miniature sickles, one held in each hand, and is pretty relentless. He dislikes the fact that Ami is stronger than him, but still makes attempts to protect her. These attempts usually get him on a frighting roll, where he goes into a sort of trance, striking at anyone who opposes him, and ultimately Ami or someone else ends up having to tie him up to get him to stop fighting.

Carrie: The demon mother of Christina, Elizabeth and Jennifer. When she appears in _Cross Roads_ she's 42. She's kind, and thinks of humans as equals, unlike some demons she once knew. Her husband is mentioned, but never by name, and is assumed dead. She is very calm, never overreacting, and always accepting what happens as is. She wants nothing more than for her three childern to be happy in life. She's got two darker blue facial stripes on both sides of her face, and half closed eyes, that she can't help but keep as is, similar to her mother.

Keshani: The mother of Carrie, and grandmother of Christina, Elizabeth, and Jennifer. When she appears in _Cross Roads_, she is 643, said to be Carrie's mother at 601 years of age... She is similar to Carrie, personality wise, except she always puts things bluntly. She is easily amused by other people's arguments, especially if it's over something ridiculous. She's got two red facial stripes on each side of her face, making it a bit difficult to tell her and Christina apart. It's even more rare to see Keshani flip out, but you know she's shocked when her usually half closed eyes are open, making it difficult to tell her and Christina apart from the left side.

Ok, it's alot, I know, but I felt compelled to put this on here so people would know...


End file.
